magic_seekersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mages
(Note more types of mages will be added at a latter time). Mages are people who can utilise magic and use their aurora style to change the effect of the magic. On record only around 1 in 10 people are capable of using magic skilfully. Mages are often employed by their government for various tasks and roles. The Imperial Peacekeepers guild is an example an institution where mages are employed as an elite policing force to undertake tasks for the local people so as to keep the land safe and at peace. There are six different levels for mages. Mages advance through the ranks of mages depending on how powerful they are. * Novice-Newly made mages. Often only able to use basic spells. They have to be under the supervision of a expert or master mage and can only go on D (and occasionally C) rank missions. * Apprentice- Mages who have started to use advanced magic. Still need to remain under the supervision of a expert or master mage but are now able to go on C and sometimes B rank missions. * Adept- This is an average level for mages. This is the furtherest rank that most mages progress to, around seventy percent of mages are at this level. Adapt mages are capable of using a wide variety of advanced spells. Adept mages have complete independence of the missions they choose to do, do not require supervision from a higher ranking mages and can go on missions on their own, or in teams of their own choosing. * Expert- Powerful mages who are clearly skilled in using magic. The power gap between adept and expert is big and only a few out of dozen's mages are able to get to this level. These types of mages are able to cast advanced spells with near perfection and can even cast some elite spells. * Master- Extremely powerful mages capable of a huge variety of advanced spells and can use a number of elite spells to the point of perfection. Considered to be the elite of mages. * Legendary- Actions have lasting ramifications on the fate of the world. Existence can threaten civilized nations by themselves. Unrivalled in combat except by general conventional means. Would be considered gods among men. There are known to be various types of mages: Retlag mages: These are the most common type of mage. They use magic through using objects infused with magic (staff, sword, ect). Retlag mages can use various different items to use for their magic but can only use items that is made from a material that utilise their own aurora type. For example a mage with a water aurora can only use a staff made from a type of material, that can use magical energy for water related spells. Different materials utilise different aurora types. Magic seekers: These mages are a far rarer type of human mage. Magic seekers are mages who can use magic from their own body which is infused with magic naturally. These mages are on average stronger than retlag mages. The Fu are all naturally Magic seekers. Other than Human’s and Fu, no other species is known to have magic seekers. Sorcerers: These Mages gain their magical power by killing a person and storing their soul within a soul sphere. Through this they can cast spells not just of their own aurora type but also of whatever type of aurora type the person's soul they have captured. Depending on how magically powerful the person whom the sorcerer stole the soul from will depend on how powerful the soul sphere is. If a soul is trapped within a soul sphere shades are unable to take the soul to the next world until the sphere is broken. '''Daemon mages: '''Thought to be a fictional type of magic by many. Daemon mage gain their magic directly from a daemon sealed away inside their body. There are three types of stages that daemon mages can use. Stage one: In this stage the mage is completely unaffected by the daemon within them. The mage uses the daemon's magical power for their spells. Stage two: This stage is either activated through moments of great stress, or if the daemon mage is skilled enough they can activate it at there own will. In this stage a greater amount of the daemon magic can be used and the users appearance becomes more demonic as their skin begins to burn and black tattoo line start to mark their face. If the Daemon mage is not skilled enough at using magic then the mage may loose control and the deamon will take control. Stage three: Activated at moments of great emotional pain. In this stage the Daemon escapes and the mage dies.